


Mi Amor

by 1wontsleep



Series: The Adventures of (V)incent [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, Touching, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wontsleep/pseuds/1wontsleep
Summary: Jackie is the one that cooks, V watches, and sometimes he gets dragged into it.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Series: The Adventures of (V)incent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	Mi Amor

V wasn't sure what song was playing on the radio, but it had an upbeat tune and catchy phrases, despite him not knowing what any of it meant. A lot of songs that Jackie picked were in Spanish, not that V was complaining. Watching Jackie dance around and sing each song word for word made up for not understanding the words. Of course he thought about translating the songs, but now knowing what they were was part of the amusement. 

He sat on an old barstool, arms crossed over the island as he watched Jackie at the stove, preparing whatever dinner he decided for that night. They had both agreed Jackie should be the one cooking when they didn't go out for street food or visit Mama Welles, V already burned enough poor dishes.

Jackie had a hand towel thrown over his shoulder as he stepped around, shoulders and hips moving in time with the music, stirring whatever it was in the skillet while he sang with the song. The food smelled good, it always did, V swore that Jackie could be a world class chef if he wanted. The Welles family must be just gifted like that, he could never get enough of the food Jackie or his mom would made.

The song slowly faded out and Jackie hummed as he waited for the next, still moving and doing what he needed to finish the dish he was preparing. He paused as the next song started to play, a grin spreading over his face as he looked over his shoulder at V. Of course, he recognized that look, and he sat up and pushed away from the island.

"Jackie, no- no, you know I'm not good at-!" His protests were cut off with a surprised noise as Jackie damn near man handled him out of the bar stool and to the center of the kitchen, the wooden spoon forgotten in what he was stirring.  
"Sorry, ese, you know the rules!" Right, the unspoken rule that they always had to dance to this specific song, even if V swore up and down he had two left feet and could never keep up with the beat, never mind Jackie. 

Still, he laughed as Jackie helped position them together, moving one of V's hands up to his shoulder and holding the other off to the side, while he put his own free hand on V's hip. No matter how many times they danced together, especially to this song, V always forgot the steps and laughed with Jackie as he fumbled around just t have the bigger man tug him back into place and attempt to teach him the steps as they went along, but to no avail. 

Jackie still sang along happily as they danced out of sync around the kitchen, both just admiring each other in the moment. V laughed as Jackie pushed him out, raising his arm and spinning V around before pulling him back into his chest and wrapping his arm around his hips.  
"You gotta warn me before you go and do something like that!" V laughed, shaking his head as Jackie just winked at him, and V playfully shove him away. Jackie grinned, tossing the towel onto the counter as he grabbed V's hand and pulled him back.

They could've danced like that all night, neither of them would've opposed to it. It was moments like those reminded them just how important the other was. They both got lost into those moments, they didn't even need to talk to express their feelings for each other.

Despite the fast paced song, they had slowed down and held each other, swaying in one spot in the Kitchen. Jackie held V close to himself, his chest resting on top of his head as he hummed softly and whispered words that V could understand.  
"Mi amor, we need to do this more," Jackie said, his voice deeper despite how soft it was, V feeling his chest vibrate with each word. He hummed in response, eyes closing, almost forgetting to even respond as he laughed softly, "we do it almost every night, Jackie."  
"Still not enough, novio," his deep laugh rocked his chest and only made V press closer, faintly hearing how fast Jackie's heartbeat as he continued on, "I can stay here all night with you."

"Don't you have food on the stove?" V suddenly said, feeling Jackie freeze, then heard him curse under his breath, "una mierda—"  
Jackie unwrapped his arms from V, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as he hurried over to the stove to save his precious food from burning and soiling his reputation, "Go sit, amor! Dinner is done!"

V laughed, shaking his head as he turned and went to their small kitchen table, sitting in a chair. He watched with a fond look as Jackie gathered the food on plates and brought it over, setting the skillet on a towel in the center of it all.  
"And for the main course, my famous street tacos! Steak, oregano, lime, and of course, a hint of love," Jackie grinned as he announced proudly as he sat down in his own seat. V hummed, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he asked, "and dessert?"

Jackie's grin turned into a more sensual smirk, his eyes looking V over as he said, "we'll get to that later."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a specific song so whatever you have in mind can be imagined in the scene
> 
> (Please don't repost my work on any other site)


End file.
